


dispersion of light by prisms

by anodizedmud (indiguus)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiguus/pseuds/anodizedmud
Summary: A collection of snippets of various themes and length that do not fit anywhere else.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 60





	1. Paint

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine and I do not make profits of any sort by writing what my active imagination has come up with.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draw Buck like one of Eddie's French girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by Ryan painting.

This is different.

Being naked in front of others is nothing new to Buck: in the shower after high school gym class, in the gym locker room after a workout, under the hot water spray after a long shift at the firehouse, and of course for sex. He is comfortable in his own skin and confident in how he looks without any threads. While he knows he may not have the most shredded of physique but he has a toned body and nobody can resist looking. It is not narcissistic; he is self-aware.

But Eddie is different. His gaze is heated but non-sexual. It is admiration, adoration, and attestation to a beauty only he can see and is trying the damnedest to immortalize with his paintbrush -- the concentration in his narrowed eyes, the focus of his furrowed brows, the anxiety in the biting of his lower lips. Buck feels elevated to a different plane simply by existing under Eddie's attention.

It feels indescribably intimate. Buck cannot be sure if sex has ever felt this good.

And Buck dares not imagine if what he will do if Eddie offers.


	2. Ready to Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck is a big boy, who likes big toys. Eddie is the perfect choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> implicit sexual content

"You sure, Buck? It isn't too much?" Buck doesn't need the words to understand all the concerns Eddie holds in his eyes.

Eddie may says he isn't good with emotions but he expresses himself perfectly through his eyes.

"Yeah," Buck breathes. His ability to form coherent sentences has escaped him on this knife edge between vibrating out of his body and floating in harmony. He attempts to focus on his breathing -- four seconds of slow inhale then another four seconds of slow exhale.

Eddie takes a synchronized deep breath, before resumes his excruciatingly slow push. Buck dares not to avert his eyes from Eddie's, holding his gaze like an anchor in the storm. This feeling spreading through him strengthens and it wears on, threatening to tear his soul away soaring through territories unexplored if he dares to even blink.

Buck is dying. Eddie is thick. Quite a bit thicker than what Buck is accustomed to, thicker than toys his admittedly limited experience has the pleasure sampling. But he loves the stretch and burn. He's being filled to the brim and loving every millisecond of it.

Buck is dying from the pleasure merely from Eddie inching in. Buck isn't sure if he will be able to handle when Eddie eventually bottoms out and starts to move.

And Buck can't wait for it to begin.


	3. planning for what's to come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If a problem can be solved with money, it isn't really a problem.
> 
> Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be the opening for Buddie PWP Week, Day 2 prompt A/B/O. but then i got a different idea and the muse subsequently refused to co-operate. so, here's the unedited portion of that.

"Mr. Buckley?"

Maddie gave her brother's hand a final squeeze, hoping it was reassuring as she intended, after the reception called for him. She knew all about his hesitancy of going down this particular road, despite it being the remaining logical choice under the circumstances.

Keeping those fingers crossed and hoping regret would not knock on the door when the dust settled, was all she could hope for her brother.

* * *

Dr. Kinkade was professional with her examinations. Not that Buck had any doubt before coming into her office. After all, he was here at the most prestigious agency of the whole West Coast to pick a _companion_ for his upcoming heat. Everything from the building complex, the guided tour of the facilities, and the staff screamed top 0.01%. Especially when it came to the selection of alphas-for-rent.

Buck never had to pay for intimate company, nor did he ever intend to. Maddie called it _growing up_ which he thought was his sister putting in the nicest way she could think of but the truth came down to him getting tired of years of casual relationships -- mostly solely sexual in nature. He was _tired_ , particularly after the failed relationship with Abby leaving him too heartbroken for even rebound sex.

Biology was a bitch though. Once upon a time he would simply pick the prettiest alpha from his flock of suitors but now he didn't want to be physically close to any of them. When his body betrayed him by developing an allergy to the suppressant he was on, he needed a non-medical solution while the science played catch-up. What shocked him most was how his dear sister had quickly jumped onboard with his mother's offhanded comment about hiring a professional.

 _"They'll treat you like a prince and you can just enjoy without feeling vulnerable,"_ Maddie had reasoned. _"Besides you can spend a bunch of dad's money and he can't even complain."_

It seemed such a good idea to stick it to his emotionally distant parents at that moment. Except he could now see it was exactly what his father had in mind, what his father would approve. But Maddie was still right, aside from the fact that the ridiculous fee they were paying didn't amount to a drop of water in the vast ocean of the Buckley's wealth.

"Mr. Buckley, we're happy to confirm your chosen companion is available for the period you've specified. We will forward to you via email the medical record for reference. We just need a final signature here..." the doctor paused to point at the dotted line on the document being presented to Buck, "... to confirm your desire for _au naturel_ at a 20% surcharge."

Buck nodded, before picking up the pen in front of him to scribble his signature on the contract. It felt settled. He felt a little like a rich brat nevertheless.

"Your companion will start the treatment later today and be ready for you in two weeks. Do you have any further request not listed on your form?"

The whole speech was too well rehearsed, like every customer service script he had ever heard -- impersonal.

"Buck. I want to be called Buck. Not Mr. Buckley. Not Evan. Just _Buck_." He didn't plan it but the words were spilled from between his lips before he could give them a second thought, like maybe it would make the whole thing felt less transactional. However, it went against the reasons for buying someone's company. It was supposed to be impersonal.

Buck was conflicted.

Dr. Kinkade swiftly jotted down what Buck assumed to be his request on her tablet, before looking up at him with a well practiced service smile.

"That's all for today, Mr. Buckley. Our service assistants are always here if you have any additional request. We're always here to provide the best experience to our clients."


End file.
